Songs for the Yugioh Characters
by Kyouki no Kyuuketsuki
Summary: Songs that represent the yu-gi-oh character's lives
1. Ch 1 Ryou

Songs for the Yu-gi-oh characters

Marikrazy: yes I was bored…-- oh yah I **tweak** the songs so that they fit better with the characters life

Ch.1 Ryou (talking to Bakura) Song: Woke Up This Morning 

**By: Nickleback**

I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave  
Already said goodbye... nothing left to say  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this

Well I'm hating, All of this, I'm hating,  
All of this, All of this, All of this

Now I know why I hide my love from you some days  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

I've been a loser all my life I'm not about to change  
If you don't like it... there's the door... nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this

Well I'm hating, All of this, I'm hating,  
All of this, All of this, All of this

Now I know why I hide my love from you some days  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

Well I'm hating, All of this, I'm hating,  
All of this, All of this, All of this

Now I know why I hide my love from you some days  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me, now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

Marikrazy: when it says '...this morning on an early grave' it means that Ryou visited the grave of his mother and sister...how sad... he's hating life and he has to hide his love from Bakura.


	2. Ch 2 Kaiba

Ch2 Kaiba ('bout time he cracked)

Song: Big Pimpin'/ Papercut

By: Linkin Park (feat. Jay-Z)

It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right  
Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here is not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime they lie  
A face that laughs everytime they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right

You know I - thug 'em, fuck 'em, love 'em, leave 'em  
Cause I don't fuckin' need em  
Take 'em out the hood, keep 'em lookin' good  
But I don't fuckin' feed 'em  
First time they fuss I'm breezin'  
Talkin 'bout, "What's the reasons?"  
I'm a pimp in every sense of the word, bitch  
Better trust than believe' em

It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right

Come on!

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here is not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime they lie  
A face that laughs everytime they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right

You know I - thug 'em, fuck 'em, love 'em, leave 'em  
Cause I don't fuckin' need em  
Take 'em out the hood, keep 'em lookin' good  
But I don't fuckin' feed 'em  
First time they fuss I'm breezin'  
Talkin 'bout, "What's the reasons?"  
I'm a pimp in every sense of the word, bitch  
Better trust than believe' em

It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right

* * *

Marikrazy: the rest of the song didn't go with Kaiba. 


	3. Ch 3 Ryou & Bakura

Ch2 Ryou & Bakura (normal Ryou / **BoldBakura)**

Song: Haunted

By: Evanescence

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here**  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
Fearing you, loving you  
**I won't let you pull me down**

**Hunting you, I can smell you alive**  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
Fearing you, loving you  
**I won't let you pull me down**


	4. Ch 4 Jou

Ch.4 Jou

Song: Numb/Encore

By: Linkin Park (feat. Jay-Z)

Can I get a encore? Do you want more?  
Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar  
Now, what the hell are you waiting for?  
After me, there shall be no more  
So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise

Who you know fresher than Jou? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah, hearin' me rap is like hearin' G. Rap in his prime  
I'm young H.O.: Rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe—now break bread  
I'm in Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you young what the fuck you expect? (yep, yep)  
Grand openin'—grand closin'  
God damn, your man Hov cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen?  
Just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him (him)  
With cheap imitations for these generations

Can I get a encore? Do you want more?  
Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar  
Now, what the hell are you waiting for?  
After me, there shall be no more  
So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise  
What the hell are you waiting for

Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues how will they pay you?  
When you first come in the game they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits—look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yeah)  
As fate would have it Jay's status appears  
To be at an all-time high—perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan wearin' the four-five  
It ain't to play games with you  
It's to aim at you—probably maim you  
If I owe you I'll blow you to smithereens  
Cocksucka', take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales to sold-out concerts  
So mo'fucka', if you want this encore  
I need you to scream 'til your lungs get sore

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow/  
Just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow/  
Just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

I've become so numb  
Can I get a encore? Do you want more? (more)  
I've become so numb  
So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar  
One last time, I need y'all to roar

* * *

Marikrazy: Maybe more to come... Plz review if you think that my songs are worthy enough.. 


End file.
